Calor y frío
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: It's always fucking raining in London just like its always fucking hot in Madrid. Written for the vague word prompts on Tumblr.


**Title:** Calor y frío

 **Pairing:** SpUK

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Summary:** It's always fucking raining in London just like its always fucking hot in Madrid.

* * *

London

"Let's take a walk outside."

Antonio's head turned to Arthur so quickly that his neck gave a painful pop. He gaped at the blond. "Corazón. I'm not going outside in this weather." His eyes snapped at the window. His face twisted in a grimace at the grey stormy clouds. The wind's howl echoed through the house. Just listening to the sound chilled him to the bones.

"But look at how lovely it is." Arthur smiled at him.

Antonio shook his head and snuggled into the blanket he had covered himself with. There was no way the blond was going to make him move. He liked the couch. It was a very nice couch. "Lovely? Lovely? If this is what you call lovely, I really don't wanna know what you consider bad." He curled his legs closer to his body.

"It hasn't rained in thirty minutes. I'm sure the sun will poke through the clouds in a few moments." The brit waved at the window. "It's going to be beautiful."

"No way. Not going outside." How had Arthur made him come visit during the winter? There was a very good reason the tradition was for Arthur to visit him during this season. Not the other way around. Antonio hated the cold.

"Come, love, it's not good to stay inside all day." Antonio clutched his blanket closer when he saw Arthur reach for it. This was followed by a tug war over the cover. "Hey!" Antonio shuddered when his warmth was taken away. "Give that back!" He demanded.

Arthur grinned down at him, mischievousness glinting in his eyes. "You are too lazy." His hand grabbed Antonio's and tugged. The brunette shivered. Damn. Even his hand was fucking freezing. "I'm not!" He denied as he tried to pull the blond on the couch next to him. "I just don't want to to go out in this lousy weather."

Arthur let himself be pulled down, sitting beside Antonio. "You've seen my storms. This is nothing." He shivered in delight when the Spaniard pulled him closer and snuggled into his side. "There is almost no wind and the forecast predicts only thirty percent chance of rain." The blond pouted when Antonio snorted. His weather was nice. Antonio just couldn't appreciate it. He didn't have constant rain and wind. He only had his lovely sun and scalding heat.

The brunette had already started to drift off. "Still not going." Antonio mumbled in his shirt. Oh yes he was. Arthur scooped him up. A startled yelp left his lover as his arms wrapped around the blond's neck.

"We are taking this opportunity, love. Let me show you around London."

"Let me go! I've seen enough of London!" Antonio glared at him. "I've lived here many many times, remember?"

Arthur opened his mouth, ready to retort when lightning tore the clouds. The roar of thunder echoed in the distance. Heavy drops of water started to pour down.

"See." Antonio huffed. "Your weather sucks."

Alright, maybe his weather did suck. A little. However, that did not mean that there weren't any good things about it. Arthur licked his lips as his mind quickly supplied ideas of how they could spend their time. He just had to remind Antonio how much the rain should be appreciated.

New goal in mind, the blond promptly turned and headed for the bedroom. "Arthur, let go!" Antonio struggled in his arms. He set his lover down and claimed his lips. Antonio moaned and pressed closer to the brit.

"You were right. We are staying inside."

Arthur closed the bedroom door behind them.

* * *

Madrid

Arthur breathed deeply as a layer of sweat covered his pale skin. He opened a few buttons on his shirt, trying to cool down. The scorching sun was mercilessly shining down upon them as they walked through the crowded streets of Madrid.

Antonio was waving and smiling happily, greeting random people they passed by. What was wrong with him? How could he not be affected by this heat? The blond took a gulp of air, but it was warm and dry. It was like there wasn't enough oxygen in it. Arthur waved his hand in front of his face a few times as he tried to make some much needed wind. How was the air so bloody still? Emerald eyes looked up and he groaned, momentarily blinded by the sun. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Not a single one.

Unable to bear it anymore, he tugged at the arm he was holding. "Buenas tardes!" Antonio nodded at an elderly gentleman. The Spaniard turned to look at the blond when he felt the pull on his arm. "Antonio, tengo calor." His lover opened his mouth to answer, but a young man greeted him and made him turn away. He didn't want to disturb Antonio's time with his people, but he couldn't stand it anymore. He tugged at their intertwined hands again.

"Antonio, I'm hot."

"¡Sí! Isn't the weather great?"

Of course the idiot would think Arthur meant that. He sucked in a calming breath and opened a few more buttons on his shirt. It didn't help. The sun was making his head spin. He could feel his brain cells burning. It was that hot. "Antonio, tengo calor."

He was ignored again. Damn it. He ripped open the final buttons of his shirt and breathed a slight sigh at the momentary relief. His chest was bare for all to see but fuck if he cared. How were they able to keep their clothes on anyway? Too absorbed in his suffering, the blond did not notice the looks he was getting. As they passed by, skirts went just a tiny bit higher. Cleavages were shown more as the ladies stared at his naked chest.

He fanned his face again. Now he understood why all those women carried decorative fans with them. He needed to get one of those.

"Antonio, I'm melting."

"It's not that warm, corazón." Antonio answered absently still busy talking to random people. He glanced Arthur's way briefly.

"It's too warm!" Arthur growled. "I'm dying here. My brain is melting." Something in his voice must have gotten Antonio's attention because the brunette turned and looked at him in surprise. Arthur who was already boiling in heat and irritation snapped. "It's a nice day, he said! You should see more sun, he said. We should have gone out when it was dark damn it!" He glared at his lover. "No, Arthur the best time to be out is in the middle of the fucking day when it's the hottest! Well I'm bloody boiling here." He ranted.

Antonio gave him a blank look. "You were a pirate, you should be used to this."

"Well I'm not a bloody fucking pirate anymore! I can't stand the fucking heat!"

Antonio sensed that Arthur was at the end of his rope. The brunette took a quick glance around. Thank god he had so many cafés on his streets. He dragged the brit into the closest one. He heard a sigh of relief from the blond as they entered and the cool air hit their bodies. Antonio shivered. He hated air conditioners. He always got a headache from them and the air was too dry. Too artificial.

Waving over a waiter, he hurriedly ordered an ice tea for his lover. His eyes sharpened in a deadly glare when he saw the waiter's eyes wander down his blond's naked chest. The man took the hint and a few seconds later he was back with a glass of ice tea. He set it on their table and left them alone.

Arthur grabbed it almost immediately and drank greedily. Antonio swallowed when some tea dripped Arthur's jaw, trailed down his throat and made its way down the perfect chest. He bit his lip as desire to lick the drops from the pale skin burned inside him. He swallowed at the sudden need to take Arthur home.

He watched, fascinated as the blond finished his cup and the pale body shuddered. The brit's arms crossed and the blond looked in Antonio's eyes. "Antonio… tengo frío." The burning stare sent a shiver down Antonio spine. He would warm the blond up.

He promptly left change on the table and proceeded to drag Arthur home.


End file.
